


I Can Feel the Heat Inside My Head

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blond Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mission Fic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: "If someone had told Eddie a month ago that he’d be working with the biggest undead pain in the ass he’d ever met, and not be allowed to kill him, he’d have laughed right in their face. He’d have probably thought they were crazy, but he’d still have laughed. Now, it felt like the universe was laughing at him, because here he was stuck in a cellar with Richard “The Trashmouth” Tozier. 137 years of blood on his hands and Eddie wasn’t allowed to stake him, because, much to Eddie’s dismay, they’re in this together now."ORThe Buffy The Vampire Slayer fusion that the world needed. Eddie Kaspbrak is the slayer, the chosen one who's mission is to fight evil that happens upon the world, but when an increasing threat forces Eddie to combine forces with his arch nemesis, a vampire by the name of Richie Tozier, things take an unexpected turn.





	I Can Feel the Heat Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



> ***You don’t need to be familiar with BTVS to understand or enjoy this fic! Everything is vague enough that it fits into the BTVS universe but still isn’t alienating to those who aren’t familiar.***
> 
> Disclaimers: When writing this fic I was picturing Blond!Eddie, mostly because Buffy is also blonde so it gave me an excuse to play around in the Blonde Eddie verse. There is only one very small reference to him being blonde though so if you want to picture him brunet, it won’t affect the story.
> 
> Obviously, this fic focuses mostly on Richie and Eddie’s relationship, but in case any of you are interested, the Losers characters in this AU are loosely based off BTVS characters. So we’ve got:  
> Richie: Spike (the biggest baddest vampire)  
> Eddie: Buffy (the vampire slayer)  
> Ben: Willow (a witch in training)  
> Bill: Xander (the loyal friend)  
> Stan: Cordelia (the unlikely friend)  
> Beverly: Oz (the werewolf)  
> Mike: Giles (Eddie’s watcher)

If someone had told Eddie a month ago that he’d be working with the biggest undead pain in the ass he’d ever met, and _not_ be allowed to kill him, he’d have laughed right in their face. He’d have probably thought they were crazy, but he’d still have laughed. Now, it felt like the universe was laughing at him, because here he was stuck in a cellar with Richard “The Trashmouth” Tozier. 137 years of blood on his hands and Eddie wasn’t allowed to stake him, because, much to Eddie’s dismay, they’re in this together now.

It hadn’t been Eddie’s plan. When a new evil reared its head in Derry and Eddie and his gang continued to get their asses handed to them time and time again, Eddie’s watcher had suggested making a pact with Richard in exchange for his help. As much as Eddie despised the idea of working hand in hand with the vampire who’d been tormenting him since he became the slayer, he understood that the threat they were facing now was far beyond their realm of expertise. They needed someone with years of experience, knowledge from the inside, and that’s where Richard came in handy.

The truce had come at a price. Eddie had to promise to stop hunting Richard, turn a blind-eye to the shenanigans he got up to. Eddie didn’t like it, but he also didn’t plan on keeping up his side of the bargain after their truce was done, so for now fair was fair.

The cellar they’d hid in was located beneath a crippling building, abandoned years ago after its foundation collapsed in on itself. What was remaining of it had been rumored to be occupied by the new big bad in town, a Xargrak demon who’d been terrorizing Derry for weeks now.

Their plan was simple. They’d waited for the night of a full-moon to put their plan into action, since Beverly was a key-part of it. Beverly wasn’t only Eddie’s long-time friend, but also Derry’s resident werewolf. She’d assured the gang that she’d gained enough self-control to be semi-cognizant during her transformation, promising that she’d be able to remember to chase the demon to their location. The plan was to run him into the cellar, and right into the hands of Eddie and Richard who would be waiting with their weapons drawn. Just to be extra safe, they had Ben put a protection spell on them so they couldn’t get hurt beyond repair.

The sound of a distant howl connected their eyes, the signal that Beverly had finally turned. Now, they just had to play the waiting game.

“Took her long enough.” Richard mumbled, crossing his arms as he leaned back against a crumbling pillar.

“You know it’s not really a ‘change when you want’ type thing, right? She has to wait for the… moon, or whatever.” Eddie bit back, faltering a bit when he realized he didn’t know as much about werewolf transformations as he needed for his comeback.

“Well the ‘moon or whatever’” Richard used sarcastic air-quotes, hiking his voice up in pitch to mimic Eddie’s own. “doesn’t seem to care that I’m wasting a perfectly good Friday night doing this with the lot of you when I should be scouring for new ladies to _romance_.” Richard punctuated the last word with a lewd lick across his sharp fangs, causing Eddie to voice his disgust.

“Hey, I promised not to stake you, but we didn’t say anything about me roughing you up.” Eddie glared at Richard, squinting his eyes in the dim light.

The vampire had the upper hand, having no problem seeing around the dark room. He zipped quickly across the chamber, leaving Eddie staring at an empty wall where Richard had been seconds ago. Eddie whipped around quickly, eyes trailing the area to locate where his arch nemesis had gone.

“I’d like to see you try.” Richard’s voice rang out from above and Eddie tilted his head in the direction of the sound to see Richard sitting high above the ground, tucked into the small alcove of a horizontal window which was levelled perfectly with the ground outside. It was the only source of light, and the only viable way out of there other than the cellar door they’d come down, which locked from the outside. They were stuck in the cellar until the demon came down, or they found something to break the thick window panes and hope their bodies fit through the sliver of room.

Eddie huffed, rolling his eyes at Richard’s comment.

“How many times have I kicked your ass, now?” Eddie pretended to count on his fingers, schooling his features into a calculating look. “Well, I’ve been the slayer for 3 years, and you still haven’t won, huh?” Eddie smirked up at the window where Richard was sitting only to see the spot empty.

“I’m still here, who’s to say that isn’t winning?” Richard’s voice rung out from right behind Eddie, making him jump out of his skin.

“God, you are so pompous!” Eddie growled back, taking a step away from where Richard had invaded his personal space.

“And you’re kinda stuck-up. Seriously, who uses the word pompous?”

“YOU’RE FROM THE 19TH CENTURY.”

“Yeah, but I know how to change with the times. And I’m not a loser.” Richard winked.

Eddie could feel his fuse running dangerously low. He wondered how much longer he’d have to wait for Beverly to chase the demon their way; he had some serious fight brewing in him.

“So, what’s Stan’s deal?” Richard broke Eddie out of his reverie.

“Huh?”

“Tall blonde with the face framing curls? I think he was flirting with me earlier.” Richard pretended to be interested in the dust his finger collected when he dragged it across the wall, avoiding Eddie’s gaze because he knew it riled him up even more.

“Stan- he’s- that’s just how he is!” Eddie stuttered out, dumbfounded at the turn their conversation had taken. “And besides, he’s with Bill!”

“What, dorky looking fellow with the stutter? No competition.” Richard shrugged it off like the idea of breaking up a relationship didn’t phase him one bit. Which it didn’t. That had Eddie’s blood boiling.

“You can’t just go around treating humans like your play things!” Eddie stormed over to where Richard was standing, angling himself so Richard had no choice but to look at him.

“Oh, I can’t?” The bemused look in Richard’s eyes did nothing to calm Eddie, and before he knew it, he had drawn his stake and pointed it at Richard’s heart, backing him up against the wall so he was trapped.

“Wow, muffin, didn’t know you were getting so riled up.” Richard teased, causing Eddie to push his stake just a little bit harder against Richard’s chest.

Their eyes held each other’s gaze for a few beats as Richard silently challenged Eddie.

“Go on, slayer. _Slay me_.” Richard pushed his body closer to Eddie’s, causing the wooden stake to break skin. Richard stayed completely unphased as blood tinted his shirt where Eddie’s hand trembled.

“Ugh! Fuck you!” Eddie yelled, pulling back and tucking his stake back into his waistband.

Richard’s booming laughter echoed in the empty room. “You’re going soft, Eddie my dear!”

“If it wasn’t for our pact, you’d be dead right now.” Eddie seethed.

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

A booming noise cut off Eddie’s response, both pairs of eyes in the room shooting to the cellar door. They stood in anticipation for a moment, before sharing a confused glance. The noise hadn’t come from the cellar door, but then where…

“Do you two ever cease bickering!?” A loud voice caused them to swivel around, facing a cloud of grey fog materializing before them. There were vague shapes in the mist, but nothing they could make out, certainly nothing human.

They said nothing before the voice was speaking again, thick with an accent Eddie couldn’t pinpoint. “I have been living within these walls unbothered for centuries, only to be awoken by a lover’s quarrel.”

“We’re not-” Eddie tried.

“Ha! Me and him?” Richard interrupted.

“ENOUGH.” The voice shook the room, quieting them both quickly. “I remember the bite of my lover’s sharp tongue, and the anguish it caused, and I will such a fate on no one else. For this, I will grant you reparation, rather than cursing you for disturbing me. May this bring you peace, and hopefully mine as well.”

“Wait a second-”

“I think I’d rather be cursed.”

With an eruption much like the one before, the presence was gone. Richard and Eddie looked at each other as if trying to feel out if something had happened. Nothing had changed, visibly, and they felt the same despite the discomfort of the previous interaction.

“Well that was weird.” Richard filled in the silence.

“Are all apparitions like that?” Eddie laughed tensely.

“Nah, some of them turn you into a four headed garbage monster. That was pretty tame, comparatively.”

“Just how many times have you been turned into a four headed garbage monster?”

“Why do you think they call me trash-mouth?” Richard grinned.

Eddie stared at him for a moment before they both dissolved into laughed, knowing fully well that’s not how Richard got his name. No, rather, Richard had a very long history of not knowing when to shut up. He had a foul mouth that got him into more trouble than was worth, and if he wasn’t so famous for having defeated a slayer or two, he’d probably be challenged more often for the absurdity of the things he says.

Eddie shivered as the cold of the cellar began seeping into his bones. He may have super slayer strength and fast healing, but he was still susceptible to human hypothermia. They’d been waiting for longer than anticipated for Beverly to fulfill her part of the plan, Eddie hoped she hadn’t encountered any difficulties along the way. Maybe she was just having a hard time sniffing out the demon.

“Uh, here.” Richard was moving towards Eddie, removing his leather trench coat as he approached. He offered it to Eddie who just stared in return. “You’re shivering.” Richard added, gesturing towards Eddie with the outstretched offering. When Eddie continued to fail to respond, Richard huffed and moved around behind Eddie, draping his coat over small shoulders.

“Thanks…” Eddie responded with delay. Richard just nodded in acknowledgement and returned to his side of the room.

“I wonder what’s taking them so long.” Richard thought aloud, his tone softer now in comparison to his earlier accusation.

Eddie took his cellphone out of his pocket, checking to see if he had any missed messages or calls from Mike. The screen lit up to no notifications and an out of service signal, not surprising given where they were.

“We’re just gonna have to wait it out, I have no cell service down here.”

“Can’t imagine relying on something like that.” Richard commented over his shoulder, nodding towards the tiny device Eddie was tucking back in his jeans.

“Just because you were born in a time without technology doesn’t mean all technology is bad.” Eddie teased lightly. There was a voice in the back of his head reminding him that this was not the type of conversation he usually had with vampires, but it dissipated just as quickly as it’d sprung up.

“No, but why depend on an object that isn’t even dependable?”

“What’s the alternative? Not having any communication at all unless it’s in person?” Eddie crossed the room towards Richard, coat dwarfing his frame and swishing as he walked.

Richard shrugged when Eddie stopped in front of him. “We did it for thousands of years. It must have been good enough.”

“You really age yourself when you say stuff like that. Ooo technology is bad, fire is scary, Thomas Edison was a witch!” Eddie teased.

“Thomas Edison was most definitely not a witch. He was an average guy who just so happened to create the light bulb, whoop-dee-do, anyone could have done that. He was annoying, too.” Richard scoffed.

Eddie’s eyes bugged out. “You knew Thomas Edison!?”

Richard shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject deliberately, noting that Eddie was still shivering.

“Come here.” Richard pulled Eddie into his chest and sat them both down in one fail swoop, leaving Eddie a bit light headed at the speed at which Richard was able to move. Regardless, he preened into the warmth of Richard’s body almost instinctively.

The position felt weird and familiar all at once. He knew they’d never done this before, but it felt like they’d been doing it all their lives. They fit together perfectly, and Eddie could already feel his shivers dissipate.

Richard’s chin was tucked into the crown of Eddie’s chestnut hair, caging Eddie into his chest. Eddie noticed that he couldn’t hear a heartbeat where his ear was pressed against Richard’s skin.

“How are you still warm if your heart’s not beating?” Eddie inquired as he nuzzled further into Richard’s hold.

“We still have blood running through our veins, the source of the blood is just… external now.” Richard was referring, of course, to his feeding. It sent an uneasy wave through Eddie’s body but didn’t deter him from pressing forward.

“So, if you’ve still got blood pumping through your veins… that means…” Eddie’s face was flushed from the insinuation he was stumbling over, hoping that Richard got the point so he didn’t have to suffer through saying it aloud.

Richard’s finger came to press under Eddie’s chin, tilting his face up to level with his own. “Yes. Those parts of me still work.” Richard’s mouth was pulled into a sinister smile, his eyes darting around Eddie’s face before settling on his parted lips. “Did you want a demonstration?”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat and he felt himself nodding before he’d given his body permission. Richard surged forward to capture Eddie’s lips, pressing deeply and forcing Eddie down to the ground. He was glad he’d had Richard’s jacket hanging around his shoulders, as it transferred from his frame to the floor and acted as a guard between his body and the cold cement.

As they kissed, Eddie could feel the unmistakable prick from Richard’s fangs. It sent a jolt of arousal right down to his core, causing him to moan into their parted mouths. He felt Richard smirk as he crawled further over Eddie, effectively pinning him to the ground. A small alarm was going off in the back of Eddie’s head, telling him that this was wrong, and dangerous. But he didn’t listen. He let the warning wash away with each roll of Richard’s tongue against his.

Eventually, sharp teeth and plush lips began moving down the column of Eddie’s neck. He could feel the scrape of Richard’s fangs as he pulled at the skin tauntingly, letting Eddie know that if he wanted to mark him, he could.

“Mmm, Richard…” Eddie whimpered, pulling his body closer by the collar of his shirt.

“Richie. Just call me Richie.” Richard mumbled.

 _Richie_ … Eddie thought if over, weighing the name in his mouth. It sounded much softer, younger, more intimate. He liked it. He liked the sound of their names alongside each other. Eddie and Richie. Richie and Eddie.

“Okay _Richie_ , please tell me you plan on doing more than that with your mouth tonight.” Eddie’s words surprised himself, but they spoke truth. He didn’t want to spend the night curled under tender hands and gentle kisses, he wanted to be fucked into the ground so hard he had marks left tomorrow.

As a response, Richie flipped Eddie on to his stomach. He was manhandled like he weighed nothing, and it was invigorating. Eddie was so used to having to hold back during sex, make sure he didn’t accidentally unleash slayer strength on whoever he was sleeping with, but with Richie it clearly didn’t matter. He could meet Eddie shot for shot.

Richie was pulling down Eddie’s jeans before he could protest, gripping his briefs along with them and leaving Eddie’s ass exposed. Richie ducked his head down and mouthed at Eddie’s lower back while kneading his ass cheeks apart. The cold air of the cellar made his hole flutter, and Eddie thanked the universe that he’d cleaned himself out earlier that afternoon. Richie hadn’t been the only one who’d hoped this whole thing would be over quickly so he could enjoy his Friday night.

The reminder of what they were doing there shook Eddie out of his haze.

“Richie, we can’t, what if they show up- hnnngggg.”

Richie was biting into Eddie’s ass cheek, sharp enough to leave a puncture wound in its wake. The feeling caused Eddie to push his hips up and back into Richie’s space, desperately searching for more.

His protest fell flat against deaf ears as Richie was too preoccupied with the slayer writhing beneath him. He marvelled at the mark he left on Eddie, ran his finger over it to smear the droplets of blood that escaped. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked with delight as he tasted the invigoration that was slayer’s blood. He let out an animalistic growl as his pupils expanded to take up most of his iris, and he shot forward on instinct burying his face between Eddie’s pillowy skin.

Eddie let out a wanton moan when he felt Richie’s tongue breach his hole, wet and soft in contrast to the bite of Richie’s fingernails where he grasped Eddie’s cheeks to hold him open. He felt hot all over, like there was a fire burning from inside him that sent pinpricks up and down his limbs. He found it hard to focus on just one thing, everything was overwhelming his senses, but still nothing was enough.

Richie stiffened his tongue and began fucking in and out of Eddie, twirling around every time he slipped inside that tight ring of muscles. It was an unbearable pleasure, unlike anything Eddie had ever felt before. This wasn’t his first time being eaten out, but it was definitely the best.

“Richie, more- I need more- _please_.” Eddie begged, wiggling his hips to accentuate his point.

“Coat pocket.” Richie mumbled between flat licks of his tongue.

Eddie took a moment to process what was being asked of him, but finally he realized Richie needed something. He fished around in a couple pockets, his fingers meeting empty lining in every one, until he hit something in the inside pocket. He grabbed it and opened his fist to reveal a small packet of travel lube.

“Of course you carry lube around.” Eddie scoffed, passing it over his shoulder to Richie’s awaiting hand.

“Are you complaining?” Richie asked cockily, ripping the packet open with his teeth and squeezing a generous portion onto his fingers.

Eddie shook his head quickly. “No, not at all.” He sighed as he felt the wetness spread over his entrance.

The first finger slid in easily, causing an obscene noise to escape Richie’s throat as he watched Eddie swallow it up.

“Eager, are we?” He taunted with a gentle rub to the inside of Eddie’s walls.

Eddie didn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, he began thrusting his hips forward and backward, fucking himself on the digit. It was lewd and desperate, but that’s where Eddie was right now. He wasn’t ashamed. He wanted to put on a show.

He picked up the pace for a while, and on one of his back thrusts felt a stretch accompany his pleasure. He didn’t realize Richie had added a second finger until a few moments later when he bent over Eddie’s body to whisper in his ear.

“You take my fingers so good. Wonder how you’ll look taking my cock.”

Eddie preened under the attention, continuing his ministrations and quickening up his pace again. It took them another few minutes before Eddie was able to take a third finger, the slick of lube quelling the burn as his body got adjusted to a new intrusion.

Eddie felt so full, only three fingers deep and Richie had him controlled like a puppet. The room was loud with the sound of their moans and the squelching of lube, in the distance Eddie thinks he heard a dog howl. Or was it a wolf? Reality was losing its grip, melting quickly into a puddle of hazy pleasure.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Richie asked from behind. Eddie turned his head to see that Richie had taken his cock out of his pants and was now stroking it to full hardness.

It was flush a deep red, coated with pre-cum at the head and excess lube along the shaft. It was large, possibly larger than anything Eddie had taken before, and he found himself wondering if that was uniquely vampire or just uniquely Richie.

“Wait.” Eddie raised himself to his knees, wobbling momentarily as the blood quickly rushed back to his brain. He turned to face Richie who was regarding him with a fixed stare. Slowly, Eddie began peeling his shirt off, watching as Richie’s eyes didn’t stray from his own as he let the garment fall to the floor. He did the same with his jeans and briefs, kicking off his shoes and socks as a last thought. He was left completely bare under Richie’s stare, which still stayed locked to Eddie’s deep brown eyes.

Richie took the lead next, striping himself piece by piece until they were equal parts nude. The stakes felt higher now, somehow, as if intimacy had been hiding underneath their clothes. There was a desperation that was still present, but it wasn’t rushed any more. It was calculated in the way Richie shuffled forward on his knees, so they were chest to chest, sharing shaky breaths between them. Eddie’s hands raised to rest on Richie’s hips, Richie’s raised to cup Eddie’s jaw. Wordlessly, they lowered themselves back down to the small rectangle of fabric that Richie’s coat provided, Eddie on his back and Richie above him.

It was the first time that Eddie was truly able to take in Richie’s features up close. His porcelain skin seemed almost translucent in the moonlight that lit them up from the tiny window above, and in the low lighting he was just able to make out a smattering of light freckles across his cheeks. His smile was slightly crooked, endearing in its quirkiness, and so much nicer when it was accompanied by tenderness rather than Richie’s usual cockiness. His eyes, which Eddie had seen shine a bright menacing gold when Richie unleashed his monster, were now a pool of blue eclipsed by black pupils. He was beautiful.

“I’m ready.” Eddie whispered, nodding slightly as he pulled Richie closer by his hips. He watched as Richie squeezed the remaining lube from the small packet and used it to coat himself generously before he was lining up with Eddie’s entrance. Richie held himself at the base of his cock as he pushed in slowly, hissing in tandem with Eddie as they both got used to the feeling.

Once Richie was fully seated inside Eddie, and they had both had a moment to collect themselves, Richie let out a chuckle.

“Fucking a slayer. This is a first.”

“Well you’re not doing much fucking yet…” Eddie murmured under his breath.

“What was that?” Richie suddenly rammed himself into Eddie as if to warn him to behave.

Eddie bit his lip to try and conceal the sinful noise that Richie’s movement ripped out of him, but it just succeeded to make it sound choppy and fucked out.

“Such pretty noises…” Richie whispered, rocking his hips back and forth in short successions so his cock never really moved. He did this until Eddie was beginning to writhe underneath him, aching for another sharp thrust like the one before.

Eddie got his wish just as he was approaching hysteria, and it was so good he fucked himself down to chase the feeling when Richie began pulling back again.

Richie took the queue that Eddie was tired of the teasing, and quite honestly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back either, so he hooked Eddie’s legs over his shoulders and began pounding into him at a relentless pace.

Every thrust knocked a breathless little whimper out of Eddie which Richie matched with his own grunts. He had Eddie nearly folded in half as he pushed forward to milk as much noise out of him as possible.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- Richie- FUCKING HARDER-” Eddie goaded from beneath him.

Richie took hold of Eddie’s hips, pulling his ass up and onto his knees. Without invitation, Eddie pushed himself upright, so he was sitting in Richie’s lap, faces inches from one another. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, holding himself close, before he began bouncing on Richie’s cock with renewed vigor.

Richie was losing his battle fast, getting closer and closer to release as he heard Eddie’s little pants right in his ear. He let Eddie do the work, circling his own arms around Eddie’s torso to keep him close and steadied.

“Eddie, I’m gonna cum.” Richie warned.

Eddie’s eyes popped open as he realized that was the first time Richie had called him by his name. Not “slayer”, not “goldilocks”, not any of the other condescending nicknames Richie had thrown his way over the years, just Eddie.

He stilled his hips as the realization washed over him, and Richie hit his peak. He grinded his hips upwards into Eddie as he rode his high, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut, brows knitted together in the cutest way possible. Eddie just watched as his movements slackened, his face falling lax as the last of his cum spurted into Eddie. Richie bowed his head and hunched his back, resting his forehead against Eddie’s pecks as he caught his breath.

“You stopped moving.” Richie noted.

“You called me Eddie.”

Richie cocked his head to the side and squinted one eye open, gazing up at Eddie inquisitively.

“That is your name… isn’t it?” Richie joked lightly, having trouble reading the atmosphere of the room.

“You’ve never called me that before.” Eddie said dumbly.

Richie straightened back up, mouth gaping around words that never came. Finally, he settled on leaning forward and placing a tender kiss to Eddie’s lips. It lasted a beat longer than necessary, sending thrills down Eddie’s spine at the gentleness of the action. As Richie began to pull away, panic rose in Eddie’s chest. He didn’t want to lose this feeling, didn’t want to lose Richie’s warmth or the stretch of him filling Eddie up. He wanted to stay connected forever.

He reconnected their lips with reckless abandon, hissing momentarily when their teeth clacked together aggressively. He tasted copper in his mouth and knew he was bleeding, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Richie’s tongue instinctively began exploring Eddie’s mouth, seeking out the source of the blood no doubt, but Eddie’s tongue joined nonetheless.

Soon they were riled up again, Richie’s cock twitching back to attention where it was still settled within Eddie. Eddie’s abandoned cock lay swollen against their stomachs, sandwiched between flesh but getting none of the friction it desired. As if taking the hint, Richie reached down and grasped Eddie in his hand. He tilted them forward, so they were back to their original position, Eddie on his back with Richie caging him in, only this time things moved slower.

Richie began thrusting into Eddie shallowly, gritting his teeth at the overstimulation on his cock. He moved in time with the pumps of his fist, peppering kisses along Eddie’s neck and on his face whenever Eddie let out a hiccup of a whine.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to tumble over the edge, coating his stomach and Richie’s hand in thick spurts of cum. His orgasm lasted longer than normal, teetering into discomfort near the end as Richie continued to milk him for everything he had. Finally, Richie relented, pulling out of Eddie and collapsing beside him.

Both boys were spent, heaving for breath as their heads swam through thick molasses. Eddie turned to cuddle into Richie, choosing not to care about the state of mess he was in for the time being.

“Mmm, I love you.” Eddie murmured as he nuzzled into Richie’s collarbone. He couldn’t remember if they’d said that before, but it felt right. Of course he loved Richie.

“I love you.” Richie responded, because of course he did.

It was simple. Richie and Eddie were in love, they had been for years. The details were hazy in Eddie’s mind but… yeah, this was how things were supposed to be. Right?

Before he could overthink it any further, a loud noise brought their attention to the staircase across the room. The latch to the door was being slid open and then there were footsteps carrying down the stairs and then blinding lights.

“Ugh, what the fuck?!” Eddie shouted as he held his hand in front of his face to try and shield himself from the intrusive light.

“Uh, don’t you think we should be asking that question?” A voice rang out into the empty room, Eddie recognized that voice… Stan. That voice belonged to Stan.

“What the fuck did you do to him!?” Another voice was accusing as they walked towards Richie. Why were they mad at Richie? Eddie curled into him further as if to protect him from whatever was happening. He vaguely registered the figure as Bill, followed closely behind by Ben.

“Guys, fall back. Clearly something is at work here that we don’t understand yet. There’s no other possible explanation for… this.” That last voice belonged to Mike, who was still standing frozen at the bottom of the staircase, free hand shielding his vision as his other held a shaky flashlight.

“Why is everyone freaking out? And why are you here?” Eddie questioned.

Ben was tiptoeing around their bodies now, carefully adverting his gaze as he gathered their discarded clothing. “Eddie, do you remember what the plan for tonight was?” He asked as he struggling to grab Eddie’s shirt from where he was half laying on it while still keeping as much distance from his naked friend as possible.

“I… we… Richie and I…”

“Richie!?” Stan snorted from across the room, flashlight shaking with his laughter.

“Eddie, _Richard_ is a vampire.” Mike supplied.

“I know that.” Eddie snapped, suddenly annoyed.

“Do you know that slayers are supposed to kill vampires, not fuck them?” Stan asked, still amused.

“Not helping.” Bill shot towards him. Stan responded by holding his hands up in surrender.

“You two came down here tonight because we had a plan to capture a Xargrak demon. Beverly was supposed to chase him into the cellar, but we lost track of her a few hours ago. We decided to come rescue you since the cellar can only be opened from the outside but… it seems that in the meantime something else happened upon you. Do you remember anything from the last few hours?” Mike’s voice trailed off hopefully.

Eddie and Richie exchanged hopeless looks before they both shook their heads. The last few hours had been a blur, now that Eddie was thinking back. But that didn’t matter, right? All that mattered was that he was with Richie. Why were they trying to ruin that for him?

Ben quietly deposited their clothes in neatly folded piles beside them before rejoining Bill where we stood.

Mike sighed in defeat. “I guess we have some research to do.”

Richie and Eddie began getting dressed, slow to put themselves together as their brains struggled to do the same. The room was quiet enough to hear the wind rustle the trees outside. When they were finally fully dressed, they regarded each other with tired eyes, unsure of their next move. Richie extended his hand first, but Eddie wasted no time in grasping it and pulling him close.

The rest of the room melted away again as their skin touched, and Eddie felt that fire beginning to rekindle low within him.

“I love you.” Eddie whispered.

“I love you too.” Richie whispered back.

“And I hate both of you. Can we go now?” Stan snarked.

Eddie and Richie followed the rest of the group outside to the van that was stationed outside the abandoned building. They climbed in after everyone, taking up the back two seats and curling into one another as the vehicle started moving.

They could hear the chatter from the rest of the gang, throwing back and forth theories about what had happened earlier that evening, worries about Richie and Eddie’s sanity, but it all sounded so far away. Words soon lost their meaning and the world started to fall away as Eddie got lost in his own mind. Eddie loved Richie and Richie loved Eddie. Because of course they did. Because of course they do.

…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my lovely friend Jack, who continues to be the most supportive, kind, inspirational person I've met through this fandom. BTVS x IT fusion was an idea he came up with and after some HCs we bounced back and forth, this idea was created. So thank him for this beauty coming to fruition. <3
> 
> There will probably be a part 2 at some point wherein the Losers gang try and figure out what has happened to Richie and Eddie, and how to un-do it.
> 
> As always you can find me/contact me over at tumblr @ reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com


End file.
